


Everything

by lLUEURl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dutch's Redemption, Fix-It of Sorts, Heavy Angst, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Not A Fix-It, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Red Dead Redemption Spoilers, Redemption, Sad Ending, Young Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lLUEURl/pseuds/lLUEURl
Summary: He should of listened to Hosea. To Arthur. To John. Their time ended years ago. Dutch looked over the side of the mountain. It was his time. It should of been his time long ago. When he looked back up, he expected to find John. Instead he found Arthur. Young, with light still burning hot in his eyes. Before the world tore him apart. Right when he joined him and Hosea.=======Dutch's last moments alive
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews & Dutch van der Linde, John Marston & Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 39





	Everything

He should of listened to Hosea. To Arthur. To John. Their time ended years ago. Dutch looked over the side of the mountain. It was his time. It should of been his time long ago. When he looked back up, he expected to find John. Instead he found Arthur. Young, with light still burning hot in his eyes. Before the world tore him apart. Right when he joined him and Hosea. 

Arthur looked over Dutch, before glancing around. "Did you do it?" 

Dutch had to assume it was the money dream. The dream of freedom in a land built on lies and corruption. The dream only he managed to accomplish out of the old guard. Out of his family. He exhaled slowly, "yes." It was all a lie. 

"What did it coast?" Arthur walked forward. Standing in front of his mentor. His killer. His betrayer. 

"Everything." Dutch's dream coast him. No not him. Hosea. Arthur. Lenny. Sean. Mac. Davey. Susan. John. Everything. 

Arthur moved to stand next to him. It reminded Dutch of the Calvary and the army. But there was no river. No escape. Just death. 

"Hello again, John." Dutch looked at his second son. He had failed his boys. He had failed Hosea. Himself. 

"Hello, Dutch." 

"We got to stop meeting like this." Humor in a humorless situation. 

"Sure."

"I got a plan, John." 

"You always got a plan, Dutch."

"This is a good one." The exact words he spoke to Arthur. He glanced to his side. It was still Arthur by his side. He was older. The light dim in his eyes. The light that went out when he lost Eliza and Isaac. When Mary broke his heart. Still through all of that. Arthur never left his side. Arthur stayed by his side until his death.

He threw his gun behind him. Hearing the echo of it's thud. He left Arthur's side. He should of never listened to Micah. He should of stayed in Arthur's last moments. His son, who died alone and betrayed. 

It was still Arthur. The one that was with him at the mountain edge. Overlooking the river. He looked sick. The fall took a lot out of him. 

"I don't doubt it." John sheltered his gun. 

"We can't always fight nature, John. We can't fight change. Can't fight gravity. We can't fight nothin'." 

Dutch glanced at Arthur. A nod. "My whole life, all I ever did was fight." 

"Then give up Dutch." 

He was giving up. Dutch was done. He should of been done a long time ago. "But I can't neither." He couldn't give up to John. Not when Arthur needed him. "I can't fight my own nature. That's a paradox, John." He felt Arthur's touch. "You see."

"Then I have to shot you." 

Dutch knew John could never shot him. He failed him. But in a way. John failed him too. "When I'm gone. They'll just fine another monster. They have to. Because they have to justify their wages." Why couldn't John see this. John was never going to come out of this alive. He was the next monster. 

"That's their business."

"Our time has past, John." Dutch was finally figuring it out. What Hosea tried telling him. What Arthur was telling him now. Arthur who was still gripping his shoulder. Weak. Because that was Dutch's last moments with Arthur. His boy weak and broken. Betrayed but still hopeful. He failed Arthur. 

With one last exhale. Dutch fell. His last moments where with John. The last thing he saw was Arthur. And his last thought of Hosea. 


End file.
